


no one is as lucky as us

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: A look into how the Oxventurers spend some of their down time between quests.Or: the adventurers are KISSINGGG
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon/Dob/Egbert The Careless/Merilwen/Prudence, Poly Oxventurers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	no one is as lucky as us

**Author's Note:**

> poly oxventurers live in my head rent free,, enjoy!!
> 
> title is from where the lines overlap by paramore. because of course it is

“Ow!” Corazón shouts, recoiling in shock and fixing Prudence with a betrayed glare. The tiefling in question merely grins at him smugly, her tail flicking behind her in amusement. He scowls. “What the hell, Prudence! I don’t recall giving you permission to _bite me_!”

“Yea, she does that,” Merilwen pipes up from where she sits cross-legged on the floor, focused on whatever she’s working on.

“Hush, you.”

Prudence shrugs, still smiling. “She’s right, though. It’s—it’s kind of my thing. My M.O., if you will.”

“Your _M.O._ What, your uh, your Makeout—uh…oh, dammit—“

“Is makeout one word?” Merilwen asks, looking up from her project curiously.

“I think so,” answers Dob from where he’s sitting with his lute in his arms, leaning against Egbert’s chest. “Unless you’re doing it, then it’s two. Maybe.”

“That sounds right, and I don’t really know enough about language to debate it,” Merilwen shrugs.

“Wait, what does M.O. usually stand for?” asks Egbert from where he lies on the floor.

“Not important,” says Corazón, trying to steer the conversation back to more important matters, namely himself.

“Maybe, uh…” Prudence thinks on it for a moment before blowing a raspberry, effectively stumped.

“I am kind of curious now,” Dob admits, thumbing the strings of his lute as he thinks.

“We could go look it up,” Merilwen suggests.

“Mm,” he makes a face. “Maybe not _that_ curious. We could keep guessing until one of us gets it?”

“Wh—” Merilwen gives him a flat look. “How would we know when we get the right answer?”

“I—hm. That’s a good point.”

“Modus operandi, which means way of operating,” Corazón finally concedes, figuring it’s the only way to get them to stop focusing on it. “Now can we please get back to the topic at hand of Prudence _biting me_? It hurt, like, a lot. I’m pretty sure I took a point of damage.”

“Aww, Corazón,” coos Prudence condescendingly, right as Merilwen says, “Yea, but you do kind of whine about everything. We mostly tune it out.”

He gapes at her in exaggerated disbelief. “Wha _—whine?_ I could be dying! Bleeding out from a fatal wound! You call that whining?”

Dob sighs and sets his lute aside, stretching gracefully as he stands to his feet. “Whining just means he’s looking for attention,” he says to Merilwen, ignoring Corazón’s noise of offense. He plops himself down on the bed next to Corazón and looks him dead in the eye. “Do you need someone to kiss it better?”

Corazón forgets how to breathe for a second and manages a weak, “Maybe.”

Dob smiles. “Thought so.”

Cupping a hand behind Corazón’s head, Dob leans in, kissing him as gently as his tusks will allow. Corazón feels more than hears him humming as he does so, which he figures is more a placebo than anything, seeing as he’s not really injured. But he’s not totally sure; it wouldn’t be the first time Dob healed him after he took a miniscule amount of damage. And it sure would explain the warm, pleasant feeling growing inside of him right now.

Dob pulls back, looking at him expectantly. “Feel better?”

“Hmm.” Corazón takes a moment to regain his composure and clear his throat before responding. “You know, that—that Prudence…” he jabs a thumb in her direction, and she sticks her tongue out at him. “…she can bite really hard. You should, you know, kiss me a few more times to make sure I’m totally healed. So I don’t die or anything.”

“I mean, I’d help, but I don’t really have lips,” Egbert says, voice tinged with jealousy.

Merilwen sets down her project and shuffles over to him, placing a kiss on his snout and taking Dob’s place lying against his side. Egbert lets out a little huff and settles an arm around her.

Dob clenches a fist and shakes it dramatically. “I swear, Egbert, we will find a way to make this work. You _will_ get to kiss us if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Is that—that sounded like a threat. Are you threatening me?”

“Threatening you with a _good time_ , Egbert! By god, man, I still can’t believe you’ve been robbed of this.”

“S’alright,” he shrugs halfheartedly. “It’s not that important.”

“It’s important to us,” Merilwen insists, “that you at least get a chance.”

“That’s our next quest,” Prudence pipes up with a chuckle, “figuring out how to kiss Egbert.”

“That actually sounds pretty good,” Egbert says, a bright grin lighting up his face.

“I would accept that quest with only minimal complaining,” Corazón says.

“Wow, that’s really big of you, Corazón! You love complaining!” Merilwen says through laughter.

“Yes, it’s—it’s my favorite thing to do other than talk about myself,” he says with a smile. _And my partners,_ he doesn’t say, but his smile softens a touch nonetheless. After a beat, he shrugs. “Anyway, yea, it seems like a good cause. Plus, I think I would do pretty well at it. Probably better than all of you.”

Dob frowns, and hums in disagreement. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well, I’m the best at kissing, period, so of course I’d be better than the rest of you.”

“Corazón, I’m pretty sure you’ve been kissed more today than you have in, like, your whole life,” Merilwen says, right as Prudence grins and says, “Why don’t you come _prove it_ , then?”

Corazón zeroes in on Merilwen’s comment, electing to come back to Prudence’s in a second. “Wh—I’ve, I’ve kissed lots of people,” he lies, not very well.

“Name _one_ ,” Merilwen scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“And don’t say us,” Prudence adds quickly.

“Uh—Chet.”

“Hey,” says Egbert with a glare.

“In your supposed vast history of—of smooching, the first person you think of is frat boy cultist _Chet_?” Merilwen asks incredulously.

“Well that’s because he was—he was the most recent. I’m going in reverse chronological order.”

“ _Corazón_ ,” Prudence draws out his name in an amused singsong as she taps her fingers together. “Are you trying to impress us?”

“What? No! You guys see me do cool things all the time, why would I…” he scoffs. “I don’t need to… _impress_ you chumps—”

“That’s a funny word for partner,” Dob interjects with a smile.

“—in fact, I don’t need to divulge my—my romantic history to you. Just know that lots of people have been charmed by me, obviously, because of how cool and suave and sexy I am.”

“Uh huh,” says Prudence. “Do you want me to kiss you again, or what?”

“Yes please I’d like that very much thank you.”

The room fills with laughter, lighthearted and soft, and Prudence turns to face him fully, still chuckling. A mischievous grin tilts her lips as she grabs him by the collar and pulls him in.

He’s…rusty, to say the least, but eager nonetheless. And if Prudence decides to bite him again, then, well, that’s a price he’s willing to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> i binged oxventure in like a week and these five have been bouncing around my brain since. the first line came to me when i was lying in bed at 1am and before i knew it i'd written half a fic =") 
> 
> anyway,, hope y'all enjoyed, i'm not great at responding to comments but they make my day!!


End file.
